Memories
by ashyboo02
Summary: Troy and Gabriella relive their vaulable memories. Some they tell their thirteen year old daughter Tori. Lots of flashbacks. Troyella. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Memories**

**Summary- Troy and Gabriella are reminiscing their memories of how they first fell in love to the present time. Their explaining it to their daughter Tori. Lots of flashback. Troyella. **

"Hey Tori, how was school?" Gabriella asked her thirteen-year-old daughter. "It was good, could have been better." Tori replied. "Thats good, what did you do?"

"Nothing fun. In Algebra we reviewed multi-step equations. History we learned about the French and Indian War. Language we read our book and oh yeah in art I drew this." Tori picked up picture of her mother and father admiring a baby boy. "That is amazing I'll put it up on the fridge. Your dad's going to love it!" Gabriella glanced at the clock. "And he'll be home any minute so go wash up for dinner."

Troy walked into his house from a hard workout. He walked towards the kitchen to have Gabriella meet him half way. She pecked his lips, "How was your workout?"

"You know same as usual, Dad totally working me to death."

"Don't you mean coach?"

"No I say what I mean and mean what I say." Gabriella giggled. "Come here I want you to see what your daughter drew." Troy followed his wife dropping his bag on the floor. "If you want to live you'll pick that bag up." Gabriella said still walking towards the kitchen. Troy quickly picked the bag up and walked to her side. He admired the beautiful masterpiece. "We have a serious artist on our hands. I mean this looks just like us and the shading is perfect."

"You always encourage her to do what she loves. Plus last night I caught a glimpse at her sketchbook and its filled with multiple pictures of the baby." Gabriella said rubbing her 5 months pregnant stomach. Troy smiled and put his hand over hers. "She is just excited about having a baby brother coming to earth."

"Aren't we all?" Troy smiled and pecked her lips. "Go get a quick shower and dinner will be ready when you come back down."

"Okay mom." Gabriella giggled. "And don't you dare throw that bag on the floor, you know where to put it." She called out.

Gabriella was setting the table when she noticed Tori watching her. "Whats up Tori?"

"Nothing... Hey mom can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey."

"How did you and dad meet?"

"We went to East High together. Actually it was practically love at first sight."

"That's something I can believe."

"To me and your dad it was just like 'oh well its my first boyfriend or in your dad's case girlfriend and it probably won't last long'. Obviously we were wrong."

"You and dad where each others first! Aw thats so sweet. Can you tell me what happened when you first laid eyes on dad? Please!"

"Okay well it was freshmen year, I had just arrived at East High with your Aunt Sharpay, and Aunt Taylor....

"_I can't believe it we are finally freshmen." Sharpay squealed grabbing everyone's attention. "Sharpay you should really learn to keep your voice down." Taylor said as we walked down the hall. "Is it me or are the boys extra hot this year." I whispered to my best friends who nodded. Just then the hottest guy I ever seen came walking my way. "Who's the hottie?" I asked turning to Sharpay. "That's Troy Bolton, he's a freshmen and I think you should go for it." Sharpay responded. "Okay" I said walking by Troy and purposely tripping over my own feet but accidentally falling in Troy's direction. He caught me in his arms. "Are you okay?" he asked looking into my eyes. "Yeah I am now." I smiled as Troy picked up my books. "I'm Troy , Troy Bolton." He said putting out his hand which I took. "Gabriella Montez."_

"_So are you new around here?"_

"_Yeah, are you?"_

"_Yeah, I am... Hey Gabriella since we are both new maybe we could...you know walk to class together...or something."_

"_Sure, I'd like that."_

"Wow mom. You tripped over your own feet just to impress Dad?" Tori said giggling. "I couldn't think of anything else to do. Plus I really wanted to get your dad to notice me."

"What are you two talking about?" Troy said walking into the dining room. "Hey Dad."

"Hey Tori." Troy said kissing the top of her head. "To answer your question Bolton, Tori wanted to know about our first time laying eyes on each other."

"Oh yeah how you tripped over your own feet."

"Yeah that one." Gabriella mumbled as she poured Iced Tea into everyone's glasses. "Even though you did fall babe you looked cute doing it." Troy said pecking her lips. "You know for a old married couple you two sure do kiss a lot" Tori said giggling. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"So dad, who asked who for the first date?"

"I asked your mom."

"Tell me about it."

"Well it was two months into school and I was talking to Chad...

"_Bro I say you should just go and tell her how you feel. Your not that ugly man." I glared at him. "Thanks Chad, I'll just go up to Gabriella and be like 'Hey I like you, you wanna go out?'. By the way I'm not the ugly one in this friendship." _

"_Now I get what you mean, it does sound a little middle school date-ish."_

"_Ya think?"_

"_Sorry I'm not good at these kinds of things...Zeke come here." Zeke walked over to us. "Whats up?"_

"_How do you ask a girl out?" Chad asked getting to the point._

"_Uhm...gosh...why are you asking me?"_

"_Its only been two months of school and you and Sharpay are celebrating your anniversary already."_

"_It's actually our month-a-versary since she had to go to New York last month we are going to celebrate it this month." He said with a huge smile on his face._

"_Okay we get it Zeke just tell us how!" I said getting impatient._

"_Okay...goodness...it depends on the girl"_

"_What?!" me and Chad practically screamed._

"_I said it depends on the girl."_

"_Alright its your girlfriend's best friend."_

"_Taylor? Troy I don't think Tay..."_

"_No Gabriella you idiot!"_

"_Idiot...you know I'm not going to help you if you call me names."_

"_Sorry man, but I like her a lot...and I just don't know how to...you know make my move."_

"_Well let's see, I've been hanging around Gabriella a lot lately since I'm dating Sharpay, and what I know about her might help you."_

"_I'm listening."_

"_Well first off Gabriella is a Latina, so you don't want to piss her off and set off the Hispanic temper." _

"_Okay that's cool, we're both Hispanics."(a/n: I seen a picture of Zac's dad. He looks like he could pull of being a Hispanic)_

"_Your Hispanic?!"_

"_Well like half."_

"_I never knew that! Gosh you really do learn something new everyday."_

"_Okay I get it. What else Zeke?"_

"_Gabriella likes a guy who's athletic, smart, tall, and of course hot."_

"_Too bad Troy's not smart." Chad said chuckling._

"_Shut up! Anything else?"_

"_Yeah, she likes you a lot."_

"_And you couldn't tell me?!"_

"_I knew if I told you, you where going to get all nervous around her then hanging out would make you feel awkward."_

"_Well guess how nervous I am now!"_

"_Really nervous?"_

"_That was a rhetorical question."_

"_Oh...hey look there she goes. Bye. Come on Chad."_

"_But I want to watch Troy totally humiliate himself."_

"_If you know what's best for you, you would go with Zeke." Chad practically ran towards Zeke who was at his locker talking to Sharpay and Taylor. Gabriella walked towards me. "Hi Troy."_

"_Hey Gabriella. I...I...I need to talk to you...well ask you something." _

"_Sure anything."_

"_Well I was wondering...if you...uhm...like movies? If you like movies...yeah...we...you can go. Yeah...uhm I'll even drive you...you know give you a ride. Not like that though...like ride you...but like ride..."_

"_Are you trying to ask me out, but you just can't come out with it since your nervous?"_

"_Yeah." She giggled. "Sure how about you can pick me up tonight for a movie."_

"_Okay I'll pick you up around 7."_

"Wow dad, it took you a while to get the point out." Tori said giggling as she finished up her chicken drumstick. "Yeah it did, he's lucky I understood what he meant, otherwise we wouldn't be here right now."

"Its not my fault I had the hugest crush on you, and was too nervous to actually ask you out without making since." Gabriella and Tori giggled. "Dad instead of you asking mom out, it was more like she told you you were going on a date! So what about your first date."

"Gabriella can tell that story."


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories**

**A/N: New Chapter! [:**

**--**

"_I don't know Tay, I'm trying to show him I'm interested, but I don't want him to think I'm slutty." Gabriella said through her video chat with her best friend Taylor. "Trust he won't think your slutty. This is Troy we're talking about. He really likes you, well thats what Chad keeps saying."_

"_Your sure, I mean is my outfit okay?" She said referring to the yellow Hollister tank top, Bermuda jean shorts, orange, yellow, and aqua plaid belt with matching ballet flats. "Yeah it's fine...and to tell you the truth there's nothing too slutty about it."_

"_You sure. I mean you don't think the shirt is showing to much...cleavage?" _

"_No! Sharpay shows more cleavage than that, even when she's trying to cover up for once! Gabi calm down you look great. Troy will love it."_

"_I hope so. I've never been so nervous."_

"_Well it is your first date **ever**." _

"_I know, and I really really **really **like him."_

"_I get it Gabs. Again just relax." Gabriella opened her mouth to say something when her mom called her. "Gabriella your date's here!" Gabriella smiled. "I'll three-way you and Shar after the date. Bye." They blew each other kisses just like always, as Gabriella signed off and turned off her laptop. _

_She took a deep breath as she reached the top of the stairs. She started to walk down, but quickly turned around to get her purse. She then retraced her steps. Taking a breath, slowly walking down, and smiling. She locked eyes with Troy, who was beet red when he saw her, she giggled inside, as she grabbed his open hand awaiting at the bottom of the stairs. "You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear. "Thank you, you look good yourself." He was wearing Diesel jeans with a white collared shirt and his white converses. "Wait you two, I want to get a picture." Gabriella's mom Marie said grabbing her camera. "Mom, not now." Gabriella said, blushing from embarrassment. Troy smiled at her cuteness. "I don't mind," he said, "Come on." He pulled her closer with his hand resting on her lower back. He hesitated for a second but relaxed as she leaned against his body. They smiled trying to hide the redness on both of their faces. "That wasn't so bad, and you two look adorable. Have fun now."_

_Troy looked at Gabriella as they sat at their local diner, which was right across the street from the movies, (which they just came from). She observed the menu wondering what to order. She decided to make conversation. "So I've never been here before." she said looking at him, they were sitting across from each other in their booth. "Really? Me and my family eat here all the time."_

"_I barely go out to eat. I don't know what to order, what do you usually get?"_

"_Burger and fries. You should try it, there to die for." Gabriella giggled. "I don't know Troy."_

"_Come on, do it for me?" He said smiling before grabbing her hand. _

"_Okay, I'll try it." Troy smiled at her. "Your gonna love it, trust me." Just then the waiter came up to there table. "What can I get you two...hey Troy, nice to see you. And who is this lovely lady with you."_

"_Hey Mario, this is my date Gabriella."_

"_Nice to meet you Gabriella. I'm Troy's cousin Mario."_

"_Nice to meet you Mario."_

"_Yeah it is. So what will it be Hoops?"_

"_The usual, oh and Gabi would have the same but hold the cheese fries."_

"_Okay coming right up." Mario left the two to be alone. _

"_Oh I hope you like Coke because that's what I usually drink, I didn't even bother to ask you what you wanted."_

"_Its fine. I like coke. So why does Mario call you Hoops?"_

"_Oh thats him and Chad's nickname for me since we've all been playing basketball together since we we're old enough to walk."_

"_Oh...so you all are best friends?"_

"_Yeah sorta like you, Taylor, and Sharpay."_

"_Oh, so how did you become best friends with Zeke and Jason?"_

"_Well Mario's older by 2 years. So when me and Chad were in 4th grade, and Mario was in 6th he met Jason's older brother. Jase and Zeke have been best friends their whole lives like me and Chad, and one day Mario introduced us when we ran into each other at the park."_

"_Aw, I bet you were the cutest 4th grader ever."_

"_Sure, you can say that." Troy said chuckling, as Gabriella giggled. "Here's your drinks, and the food will be out in 10." Mario said leaving the two. Troy smiled as Gabriella took a sip. "So how did you become best friends with Taylor and Sharpay?"_

"_Well me and Taylor we're friends since birth, and Sharpay became our friend in kindergarten, we had to share are crayons with her."_

"_Oh that was nice of you guys."_

"_Yeah, we didn't really like her then, but obviously we came around." Their food came out and Troy smiled as Gabriella took the first bite. "Do you like it?"_

"_Yeah its good. How are your cheese fries?"_

"_There really good, you wanna try some?" Troy asked. She nodded her head, as Troy picked up a forkful of the cheesy goodness, he put it towards her lips. (Awww just imagine how cute that would be.) She smiled as she swallowed. "Those are good." He smiled cheekily. "I knew you were going to like them." They finished their meal, with Troy making her laugh about his childhood memories._

_**After The Meal and After His Mom Drove Them Home....**_

"_So I had a lot of fun tonight." Troy said standing at her front door. "Yeah me too. Thank you."_

"_Your welcome, and sorry my mom had to drive us, I'm supposed to get my permit soon."_

"_Its fine, I still had a great time." Gabriella said smiling for the millionth time that night. _

"_So uhm...Gabi...I was wondering if you would like to do this again...and you know become my girlfriend?"_

"_I would love that." She said hugging him. When they pulled away, Troy had the hugest smile on his face. "So I'll see you tomorrow at school?"_

"_Yes you will."_

"_Goodnight." He said before planting a soft kiss on her cheek. "Night."_

--

"Aww, that's the kind of things you read in fairytales." Tori said gushing at her parents' childhood. "Yeah but thats how it all began."

"Yep, well story time is over, Tori you should go upstairs and finish your homework." Troy instructed his daughter to do. "Okay, fine." Tori said making her way up the stairs. Troy turned to Gabriella. "So Mrs. Bolton I will do the dishes for you, so you can get off of your feet. Why don't you go relax in the bed, watch a little TV even."

"Whatever you say Mr. Bolton." Gabriella slowly made her way to their bedroom.

She arrived and smiled to herself, as she sat on the bed. Her three way conversation with Sharpay and Taylor.

"_OMG! He kissed you on the cheek?!" Sharpay screamed, making it seem like they weren't talking to each other through a video chat. "Yes Sharpay, and I didn't tell you girls the best part. He asked me to be his girlfriend!"_

_All three of the girls screamed at once. 'Gabriella are you okay?' Marie called throughout the house. 'Yeah mom I'm fine!"_

"_I cannot believe it, first me and Zeke, now Troy and Gabi, next has to be you and Chad, Tay." Sharpay said, earning a 'mhmm' from Gabriella._

"_Chad so does not like me."_

"_Yes he does, its obvious.'' Gabriella said to her friend. _

"_Of course it is."_

"_Stop with the sarcasm Tay, we're serious. Zeke told me."  
"Why would Zeke tell you that Chad likes me."_

"_Because if he really wants it, he would tell me anything."_

"_Whoa there. By 'it' please tell me its something else besides sex." Gabriella stated._

"_Of course it is! What kind of girl do you think I am? It is a automatic job at my parents country club. Zekeykins wants to be a professional basketball player and chef."_

"_Zekeykins?" Taylor and Gabriella asked at the same time._

"_Yes, its my pet name for him. I also have snookiebear, Zekester, and then the traditional honey bun. He calls me babycakes, cupcake, and cookie lips."_

"_No comment."_

"_You know Taylor, by saying no comment your making a comment. Anyway so Gabriella what are you going to call Troy?"_

"_Please be better than snookiebear." Taylor stated._

"_I don't know maybe just Troy, or sweetie."_

"_YES! Finally normal names."_

"_I got to go guys, Troy's calling me."_

"_Bye Gabi!"_

_--_

Gabriella giggled remembering that her and Troy talked on the phone for three hours that night. Troy emerged from the doorway. "What are you smiling at?"

"Remember the night of our first date, and how we talked on the phone for three hours?"

"Yeah, how can I forget. We arranged what we were going to wear, so we dressed alike. Which is interesting since no one really does that anymore."

"Yeah, but I loved every second of walking down the hallway holding your hand, and having seniors stare at us, since we were both wearing baby blue."

"Yeah, those were good times."

**A/N: Sorry it took forever to repost. I feel so bad. I tried my best. Anyway next chapter will be about their first kiss, and first fight. Ooooh I bet you guys can't wait. I can't wait to start writing! [: Oh and any ideas on what they should fight about? Nothing to major, it has to be something small, so I can make the make-up scene adorable. Reviews Are Appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Memories**

**A/N: Next chapter for Memories is finally ready! Aren't you excited. I know I'm horrible at posting stuff but I promise you I'll make it up to you. Somehow. Enough with my nonsense let's go on with the chapter. And I would like to give a special thanks to Kro22 for giving me the idea for this chapter. Thank you so much.**

Troy laid in bed with his arms securely wrapped around his pregnant wife. "Do you remember our first fight?" He asked her suddenly. "Yeah...what brought that on?"

"Oh you know, just thinking we barely get into fights now-a-days and it brought me to think about our first fight."

"How did it start exactly?"

"Well we had been dating for a week...and Jessica Smith started talking to me..."

_(I'm Just Going to do it in 3rd Person Since Its Easier.) Gabriella looked for her boyfriend of two weeks. He was usually standing by her locker waiting for her to come from class. Then he would walk her to her next. She had been waiting for him for at least two minutes and it drove her crazy. _Why was he late? _She asked herself. To her luck he came out of his Algebra class. However, what she didn't expect was to see him talking to her mortal enemy Jessica Smith. Not only was he talking to her, but by the looks of it he was flirting too. Gabriella's mouth dropped. Troy walked over to her a huge smile on his face. "Hey you."_

"_Hey." Gabriella replied with an...attitude. _

"_What's wrong? You don't sound happy."_

"_Why were you talking to Jessica?" _

"_We sit next to each other in algebra now. That's why I'm late we had to get new assigned seats...wait are you mad about that?"_

"_What?! No...why would I be mad about that?"_

"_I don't know maybe you felt...jealous? Plus I know you two don't get along."_

"_Why in the world would I be jealous of Jessica? Wait...how do you know that?"_

"_She told me..."_

"_Why would she just tell you that we don't like each other."_

"_Well Chad asked me how our relationship was going...and then that's when she told me." Gabriella opened her mouth to say something when the bell rang signaling that everyone should get to class. "I'll walk you." Troy said grabbing her hand, Gabriella smiled instantly forgetting about her anger. _

_Too bad that didn't last for long. Gabriella waited for Troy again. She watched him step out of his biology class, and he smiled at her. She smiled back at him, but the smile faded just as fast as it appeared. She could not believe he was talking to _her _again. This time was different though. He stopped dead in his tracks to talk to her. Gabriella watched as the anger built up inside herself. Jessica was twirling her hair, a dead give away that she liked Troy. Gabriella read his lips 'I have to go now, she's waiting for me.' Jessica nodded her head and pecked him on the cheek. Gabriella looked away immediately. Troy walked over to her. "You ready for lunch?" Gabriella ignored him and turned her back, walking away. Troy stood there confused, and then went after her. "Brie...what's seriously wrong with you? I don't wanna see you mad...especially if I did something wrong."_

"_So you don't like seeing me mad? Well I don't like seeing you _flirt_ with a girl thats not your _girlfriend_...especially when that girl is your _girlfriend's_ enemy. See were I'm going with this?"_

"_Yeah I do. I wasn't flirting with her!"_

"_Yes you were! Your totally into her! Well if your so into her go make her your new girlfriend! After all I wasn't really your girlfriend, seriously we've been going out for two weeks and we never..." she stopped her statement. _

"_We never what?"_

"_Just forget about it...its not important."_

"_No it is important. What were you going to say."_

"_I'm not saying it! It will just make us argue more, than we are now."_

"_We're not arguing! We're just talking back to each other louder than called for."_

"_We are arguing! And don't start an argument with me about if we're arguing or not!"_

"_Tell me what we never did!"_

"_No! I said it wasn't important! Stop hassling me!"_

"_You know Brie...I didn't expect this from you. It shows how much I know about my girlfriend."_

"_You should know a lot about her. Especially since you've been together for two weeks! Too bad you don't have a girlfriend anymore!"_

"_Wait...your breaking up with me?" Troy asked a little disappointed. Gabriella sighed "No, but right now...I don't know if I can trust you as much as I used too."_

"_But...Brie..."_

"_Troy I think its best if we just take things extra slow for now...I'm going to need time to think. I'll talk to you tomorrow..." Gabriella said walking away from him as fast as she could, her heart breaking with every step she toke. Troy stood there for a second, not believing what had just happened. He needed to get her to trust him again. He closed his eyes...thinking about what he done. It then hit him! He and Gabriella had been dating for two weeks and they _never _kissed. He smiled to himself...knowing exactly what he had to do to make her forgive him again._

"This is the best part. I swear it made my day. Probably one of my best." Gabriella admitted as Troy rubbed soothing circles on her stomach. "Yeah one of mine too. Anyway..."

_After school Troy walked to Gabriella's house. He knew it was going to be hard, but he had to do it. He had spent the entire day not talking to her after their little dispute. It killed him inside. And he was determined to make it better. He sneaked into the back, climbing up a tree that became very familiar in the past week-and-a-half. He climbed over the balcony railing landing on his feet with a thump. He knocked on the glass French style door. He watched a petite brunette girl in orange Hollister sweats and a white tank top, come to the door, opening it, and stepping outside. "What are you doing here Troy?"_

"_I want to apologize for what happened today."_

"_Okay..."_

"_I was wrong for what I did. You were right I was flirting and I was stupid for doing it. I'm so, so, sorry."_

"_It's fine Troy..."_

"_No its not! You have every right to not trust me anymore. I'm a horrible boyfriend."_

"_Troy its okay! I forgive you."_

"_You do?"_

"_Yes, and plus...I should be the one apologizing. I was wrong to accuse you..." Troy cut her off by kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks for being the best girlfriend." She smiled, only wishing that he kissed her somewhere else. Troy noticed the emotions hiding behind her eyes. "I know what you were thinking about earlier."_

"_What?"_

"_When you said ' we've been dating for two weeks and never'...yeah I know what you wanted to say."_

"_You do?"_

"_Yeah I do. You were gonna say..."_

"_Troy I told you it wasn't important."_

"_No it is. I mean what kind of boyfriend am I? Two weeks with each other, and I never made my move! I never kissed you."_

"_And you don't have too." Gabriella said looking into his electric blue eyes. He grabbed her hands. "But I want too." He took a deep breath and leaned in. Gabriella did the same. They both felt the other's breath and we're so close...until their heads bumped together. Troy looked at her, his cheeks red. "I'm sorry." he whispered embarrassed. "Its fine. Want to try again?" Troy nodded his head as he leaned in again. This time...they we're interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He quickly silenced it. He took another deep breath and brought his hand up to caress her face. Causing her to giggle. He smiled, leaning in, and brushing his lips across hers briefly. He pulled away a smile formed on both faces. "Third times the charm." he whispered to her._

"_Gabriella Marie Montez just had her first kiss!!" they heard someone squeal. They looked down to see the gang staring up at them. "Troy's finally a man! You go Hoops!" Chad called out. "What are you guys doing here?" Gabriella asked as Troy wrapped his arms around her from the back, resting his head on her shoulder. "We wanted to do our homework with you,but we can see that your more interested in each other. Taylor called out. "We'll be right down!" Gabriella said turning around in his arms, pecking his lips again. "Can't we just stay up here and practice our kissing?"_

"_Later...but come on."_

"Three tries but it was worth it." Troy said as Gabriella snuggled closer. "Totally worth it." She said before drifting to sleep in his arms. Troy smiled as he drifted minutes later.

**A/N: There you go! I hope everyone enjoyed it. But now we need to get down to business. What would you like to see in the next chapter? Tell me and I'll put it in. [: Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Memories**

**A/N: Another chapter!! So sorry for the update wait. Thanks again to Kro22 for another great idea! It inspired me. This by far would probably be my favorite chapter of this story. I think I said it for another chapter, but I guess I changed my mind. I hope you all enjoy reading it, just as much as I enjoyed writing it. So anyway, here you go.**

The next day late afternoon, Gabriella sat on the couch, watching an interview of her husband on one of her favorite shows. _Ellen!_ She smiled, rubbing her stomach soothingly, as she listened to Troy's response on the question, "How does it feel to be married, a father, and captain of the best basketball team in the nation?" (You don't have to agree with me when I say that the Lakers are the best, but its nice if you do.) "It feels...wonderful. My wife and I have been together for years, which I find amazing since couples barely stay together in Hollywood. Especially since my wife's a supermodel, with a thirteen year old girl, and a baby boy on the way. You know? I mean I love my family, more than anything, and being the captain of the most praised basketball team is just a plus." Tori sat down on the couch, as Troy stated how much he loved his family. "I'm glad I'm apart of this family." Gabriella giggled. "I am too."

"Mom, how are you and dad you know, so perfect for each other?"

"Honey, no one or anything is ever perfect. There's always going to be something that needs fixing."

"Yeah, but with you and dad...its like you were put on this earth to be with each other."

"Me and your father are just lucky to find love earlier, that's all."

"When did you realize that you were in love with dad?"

"Well we had been dating for a year, and...I hinted to him a million times that I had special feelings for him. He was the first one to actually say it though. It was our one year anniversary and Sharpay was making a huge deal out of it, she also couldn't stop talking about how I didn't even know what to get him, or where we were going..."

_(Attempting To Do 1st Person. I hope I do good.) Sharpay looked at me. "Gabriella, its your very first one year anniversary, you have to get Troy something." I frowned. "What if Troy didn't get me anything. Then he would feel weird that I got him something, but he didn't get me anything."_

"_What if its the other way around?!" Sharpay asked, looking down at her anniversary gift from Zeke a month ago. It was her pink nail polish. Her favorite ever. "I don't know Shar...I don't even know if we're doing something special."_

"_Of course you are. Look I wasn't supposed to tell you, but Troy is planning on doing something special. He just doesn't know what to do yet."_

"_Really? That's so sweet."_

"_Yeah, what do you think is an ideal anniversary?"_

"_Dinner, topped off with an amazing dessert, then watch the stars together, anything that makes it a special moment..."_

"_Whoa, dinner, stars, and special moments? What are you two ladies talking about?" Troy asked as he and Zeke came walking up. He kissed my cheek, making me smile. "Sharpay's anniversary, and how sweet it was of Zeke to think about all that." I answered. Zeke looked at Sharpay. "We didn..." Zeke began but was cut off by Sharpay's lips. "Sharpay, we'll catch you guys later." I said grabbing Troy's hand and walking away. _

_Me and Troy walked down the hallway, swinging our conjoined hands slightly. "So Zeke and Shar had dinner, stars, and a special moment at their anniversary, huh?" Troy asked looking at me. "Yes, they did."_

"_Oh, that's nice...do you want our anniversary to be like that?", he asked just above a whisper. "I want our anniversary to be...whatever you feel is necessary."_

"_Seriously? You don't have some sort of...fairytale anniversary that you planned out? I mean it can be whatever...?"_

"_Yes, it can. All that matters is that its on the actual day of our anniversary. As in...as long as its today."_

"_Gotcha, and its today. Tonight, pick you up at six?", I nodded my head. He kissed me quickly before walking towards his own class. I bit my lip as I entered the classroom._"

"So you had no possible idea, on what dad was up to?", Tori asked. Gabriella looked at her daughter. "Nope." "No idea whats so ever?"

"Nope. Anyway..."

"_At six that night, I waited for Troy. I was wearing a purple and black plaid dress with ballet flats. My hair was in its natural waves, flowing beautifully. The doorbell rung, and I ran to answer it, grabbing my purse and cell phone as I opened the door. "Hey there handsome." I said as he pulled a single rose from behind his back. "Happy anniversary.", he said as I gave him a huge hug. I took the rose out his hand, "I'll be right back." I said quickly going inside and sticking it in a small vase. I hurried back outside. "Ready to go?", he asked taking me by the hand. "Yes, very ready." he led me to the car, opening the door for me._

"_So what are our plans for this evening?", I asked as he stopped at a red light. "Romantic dinner for two. Then back to my place for dessert." he said winking at me, as the light turned green and he drove off. "That sounds kind of...dirty."_

"Eww. Dad wanted to...you know...do it with you?" Tori asked, disgusted at the thought of her parents doing it. She understood that that was how she was made, and how her future baby brother was made, but the thought was still quite frightening. "No, it wasn't like that...let me finish....

"_Do you like dirty?", he asked as he stepped on the gas, accelerating us forward, faster. "Not now...if you know what I mean." I said honestly. I was kind of embarrassed that we were having this conversation. He chuckled, "That's kind of...a good thing. I'm not sure if I'm ready for that kind of relationship." I just giggled, not knowing what else to do. For the rest of the car ride it was complete silence._

_We pulled up to a sushi bar, not exactly the most romantic of places but its still something. We ordered a platter for tasting, and fed each other, flirtatiously. When we where done he said he had a surprise for me back at his house. _

"What kind of surprise?" Tori asked, her face buried in her sketch book. "The most amazing surprise...

_He guided me towards the backyard and helped me climb a tree to the very top where a treehouse was located. We reached the top and sat down, our legs dangling from the side."What is this all about?" I asked, looking around. "This is a tree house me and my dad built when I was little. Me and Chad used to play up here for hours and hours. Now, I just come up here to think."_

"_First, the roof top garden at school, now this. You are a man not afraid of heights."_

"_Ha, I guess to get my head out of the clouds, I have to feel like my head is in the clouds." I smiled, getting off the boarded floor, and walked around to explore. I saw a toy robot, and immediately picked it up. "Troy, this is adorable." I said playing with its arms. He quickly got up and removed it from my hands, "That's RoboRob. Classic." he said putting it back in its place. As he did so, I found amazement in the pirates wheel, mounted on the wooden gate. "A pirate's wheel?"_

"_You know...those things were cool when I was 8." I giggled, walking into the roof covered house again, making more giggles erupt. "Where these cool back then, too?" I asked holding up a red cape. "That's Chad's.", he said quickly, I didn't buy it though. I put it around him, tying it around his neck gently. "Now, its yours, since Chad hasn't claimed it yet." he bit his bottom lip, and pulled a string. The center roof opening up and letting us gaze at the stars. I looked at him, surprised at the act. He grabbed my hands, and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Gabs, I have to tell you something."_

"_I'm listening." I whispered, my heart was sinking into my stomach. "I...I...adore you."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I mean...why is this so hard?"_

"_Troy...what.."_

"_I love you!" he blurted out, interrupting me. My jaw dropped to the floor. "I. I love you too."_

"Awwww! Dad was such a nervous wreck." Tori said, putting her hands in their air. Gabriella laughed, "So, anything else you would like to know?" she asked, smiling as the thirteen year old got off the couch, sketch book in hand. "No, I'm good. I got all the information I need. I got to go tell my friends about you and Dad." and with that Tori bolted up the stairs.

**A/N: sorry for such a long wait. I am actually satisfied with this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it too.**


End file.
